princesswars_kyra_vs_mirafandomcom-20200215-history
Enozasa Hinaruka
"So....... You like to force people in horrible situations? *looks at her opponent* well, I will be your worst nightmare...... People have the right to love whoever they want!" ~Enozasa Hinoruka when facing the opponent during the Battlecry! The love Professional of the Enozasa within Enozasa is actually a person who was alone and treated as if she felt different. This Person would make anyone feel welcome however, people just didn't like her style of approach. It seems like an unknown reason however, the predictions of her entering the Rising Sphere happens to be this only Conclusion "To risk five years of her life, To defeat the Evil Pink team and Reclaim a way so a peaceful Society can be prevailed!" She is actually an Independent person and she has no Team to join however, She entered the tournament by saying she's part of Kyra's assistant Trainer and one of the register staff agreed on that approach, and let her enter the Battleground! Biography She is born in San Francisco, California in 16, 3592 '''while being a Model in a Photo Industry. She was famous and she was a model in the of 18. She later realized that was being treated Poorly, However She met Kyra during her trip in Hawaii for a Low-Budget Action Film sequence. '''Enozasa Hinaruka ひなるか is an American Moe 'model of Animus dragon Corp. She was chosen because she was carried away from her longest home in an Orphanage and the Counselor Agreed on a special Occassion for Adolescence Custody of Independence when she was 15 and 3 years later, She had been hearing positive Feedback in Hawaii where she can meet her buddy Kyra. Unlike Kyra she is soft and understands people. Even Though Guys look at her in a Degenerate Fashion. So, She approached Kyra and they became good Workers and Partners throughout the Violet Brigade Idea! So, She agreed to join her in '17, 3612 '''as long as they both cooperate as good Friends. Even though Enozasa is half-human she likes to see positive outcomes within her Psychic mind ability of reading Evil people's thoughts with a special mind wave, without recognizing her sense of thinking or energy Chakura that may end up in ambush unlike most fighters. She has a neutral Angel Form which she is cursed with and hopefully She can befriend a good Ally named Emperor Zikyu to find ways to control the treatment within herself so she can become more Human than a Angel-like Monster! Description of this Person Enozasa Hinaruka is the first LGBT Female because of her Sexuality. She is Classified as a Bisexual Person. She is also a fun gal and likes to Jog up the hills of San Francisco and play Basketball with other Women in her Local Gym. She has Dark Green hair. Her eyes are Red and she loves Snails. She has a shirt that has her production Logo and she has a one demon wing tattoo on her right arm and wears Silver Bracelets on her left wrists. She also wears a skirt and a Lower Leg pad as well as tall shoes to support her walking and movement. She likes to use Letwei as a form of self defense. Although, this she has many special moves, although it's still in a work of Progress. Her Weapon is a Fork Sword. She is a master of Stick Fighting with her fork Sword as well as Arnis! She is also really aggressive towards a huge crowd when she can't see the situation! She is also a stripper model in the past 3 years. She is a very nice person that doesn't deal with Violence, Assault as a way of entertainment however, She has a special Super Angel form; she can turn any opponent into solid Ice and once the opponent tries to move it becomes a marble stone from a single limb. She loathe anyone who posses a Skull because she is a deity and she is a demigoddess of the New Foundation of Earth. She likes to see people giving her gifts and she has a special archer's bow to keep negative people or Demons away from her. Moves and Techniques list # Firey Eyes - This is a move that she stuns her opponent by shooting flaming scorching fire from her eyes. # Charging kick - Enozasa gains strength in a short amount of time and later kicks her opponent in the mid section. # Power palm strikes - she stuns her opponent quickly by one punch and quickly regains her power to strike her opponent with a couple of palm strikes # Rocket knee kick - a move that her legs begins to work like a mini rocket and starts kicking her opponent simultaneously for a quick amount of time. # Fork Sword throw - She tricks her enemy into thinking she is holding something and starts throwing the fork sword like a dart and stuns and freezes the opponent temporarily. # Shatter uppercut - a quick and powerful uppercut equivalent to a combination of attacks. Note: This move will not work on any bosses.' K.O. Finishers I) Stone attack - her hands and arms begin to strengthen up and beats her opponent up and then when the opponent faints her arms begin to go back her normal strength. II) Reckless mood - She begins to attack while her attack uproars to finish her opponent in the matter of seconds. III) Fast Flying elbows - she quickly goes to mid-air and quickly Elbows her opponent while the Enemy is knocked down in one hit. Trivia * She is The First DLC/Extra Character next to Zakurono. * She is one of the fewest Character with an actual LGBT Preference on her relationship * Unlike Zakurono, Enozasa actually could talk but she's quite attractive to most of her male opponents! * The Second American Character next to Kyra Megokara. * She is an Extra/Guest Character although some people wanted her as a character in this game. * Originally Easta would have made it, but due to lack of character development concerns, Enozasa was made instead! * She would've been abandoned however, Due to dying Fans demanding more Female Characters, Enozasa was later added to the Series! * Sometimes she is referred as '"Hinaruka"' this is because that's how it is translated in Japanese in Romanji transliterated but 'Hinoruka''' is her actual alternative Surname by default! * Some people said that she is a female version of Emperor Zikyu because of her alternate costume, this however; This was proven false. * her Western Zodiac sign happens to be Aquarius. it's because she is very calm but sometimes act wild in special event. * She is a person who likes to have fun, a really Socially Active person, However she is not Sexually Active at all! * She is based on a Love Mystical Human-like angel called the Cupid. However her arrows are not made with hearts but shaped like an Ace. It keeps her opponent Injured for 4 Seconds in the game, 40 minutes in the Animation! * When she gets aggravated she can even destroy Tentacles with her bare hands even if it's made with Metal. * She is a Mascot and cameo character of Midnight Frontier Legion, which Monsieur Z is also involved in! * Enozasa was an experimental character that was Devoted and made for Fans. * She also runs Purgatory even though it wasn't mention in the Series, however minor clips show that was the Purgatory Angel in Midnight Frontier Legion * She is only 1 year older than Kyra, Thus making both of them good friends. * She is born two days after Valentine's day. * She had a mate once, however He Broke with her because He didn't have any interest in Women like Enozasa. * Zikyu and Enozasa used to be Partners in Liberty Mass competition however, They became close friends when Betafury died! Category:Neutral/Undecided team Category:DLCs Category:Protagonist